


Kaito the Mafia Boss!?

by Kingsforcedvacation



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Frustrated Reborn, M/M, Pandora - Freeform, Pranks, Secrets, Slightly unhinged Tsuna, dark Tsuna, dark kaito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingsforcedvacation/pseuds/Kingsforcedvacation
Summary: Kaito And Shinichi where betrayed and killed. They were reborn in the world of Katekyou Hitman Reborn. Will the Guardians and Reborn be able to crack the mask Kaito has put up for protection?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kaito And Shinichi where betrayed and killed. They were reborn in the world of Katekyou Hitman Reborn. Will the Guardians and Reborn be able to crack the mask Kaito has put up for protection?

"Why?" Kaito asked pain filling his voice as he looked at one of his closest friends pointing a gun at him and Shinichi. A group of black suited men surrounding the two all with their sights and guns set on them.

The blonde with ice cold blue eyes didn't respond.

"Why did you do it, Saguru?!" Kaito yelled. The betrayal in his voice seemed to echo across the night sky. The bright white full moon shining down on them.

Shinichi stood behind Kaito as a silent guard, trying to keep his own swirl of negativite emotions in check.

"Simple, it's my job. I was ordered to kill Kaitou Kid, Shinichi, and those they were close to," came Saguru's emotionless reply.

That was it. For all the pain and suffering he caused, the betrayals, the life's that were taken too early. It was just a job.

"Did our friendship mean nothing? Did Aoko's? Was it all just a job? All just a sick joke?" Kaito screamed. He knew there was no escaping this time. No miracle coming to save them. He knew, they knew, all too late that someone betrayed them to last hidden piece of the black organization. There is no redemption for Saguru but still he had to know.

"Why? Why now of all times? We've been friends for 20 years. So why now of all times? Why not when I did heists? Why not 15 years ago when we toppled the black organization? Why so many years later?" Kaito yelled begging for answers.

"At first I was just sent there to see if I could figure out Kaito kid's identity, and gain his trust. It wasn't until two years after the black organization fell that I had a real reason to want you dead," Saguru replied and a cold almost robotic tone.

"What happened? The only significant event I remember happening 12 years ago was the the arest of Vodka and Gin," Shinichi questioned speaking up for the first time.

"Yes. Gin was arrested, put on trial for many accounts of murder, and executed," Saguru stated.

"Why did that make you do all this?" Asked Kaito.

"Gin was my father," Saguru replied with the first bit of emotion he had shown all night. Kaito and Shinichi stared in shock.

"Wasn't your father-" Shinichi began.

"No that was nothing more then a cover. After Gin died we found a will stating that if this will was found that he wanted those responsible and those around them to come to the grave with him," Saguru explained.

"So you're doing all this for revenge and to carry out your father's last request?" Questioned Kaito.

Saguru smirked, a sign that he was finished talking. He re-aim the gun he was holding that started to lower while we were talking. I gripped Shinichi's hand.

"If we're going down we're taking them with us, right Shin-chan?" Kaito asked in a low tone only you could hear as his hand found his card gun.

"Of course," Shinichi replied hand drifting to his soccer ball belt.

With an unspoken signal Kaito aimed for Saguru's heart and pulled the trigger while Shinichi kicked his soccer ball with deadly accuracy.

Saguru dogged and fired back. They kept going but no matter how many guns they took out more would come and take their place.

BANG!

"Kaito!" Shinichi yelled as a bullet tour through Kaito's chest.

While he was distracted another got in a lucky shot.

BANG!

"Shinichi!" Kaito screamed as a bullet hit him dangerously close to his heart. At this rate they're going to bleed out. After that trait injuries started to build up. Not long later they ended up sitting back to back breathing hard covered in their own blood.

"Looks like you're out of time," he grinned as he held his gun not far from Kaito's head. Another goon did the same for Shinichi.

Kaito and Shinichi reached back and wound their fingers together. Just before Saguru and the goon pulled the trigger a jewel unnoticed in Kaito's pocket started to glow red.

-flashback-

Five years ago

"Kaito happy birthday!" Aoko smiled as she hugged her best friend. "I got you a present."

She held out a simple white box with a blue bow around it to Kaito. He grinned and took it.

As he started to unwrap it Aoko continued, "I found this neat old shop with a beautiful shop keeper. I told her I was looking for a present for my friend and she helped me pick out the perfect gift," Kaito finished opening it and picked up a beautiful necklace with one silver jewel, "She said that there is an old legend about it. Those that are close to death the one that has this jewel will be granted their deepest desire." She smiled as she finished explaining.

"Thank you Aoko," Kaito said with a gentle smile as he hugged her.

~later at night~

Kaito was staring up at the full moon a content smile on his face. He started thinking about pandora and if he'll ever find it. Suddenly he froze for a minute.

"No that's impossible," he said shaking his head. With a snort he brought the necklace he received as a gift up to the moonlight and just stared. From that stone there was a soft red glow.

"I can't believe it. After all this time it was given as a gift. It looks like I finally found you, Pandora," Kaito said in wonder and relief.

~present~

The red glow continued unnoticed by all as both Kaito and Shinichi started thinking. They shared one single thought, "I don't want to leave Kaito/Shinichi!"

As the glow got stronger Kaito and Shinichi heard a female voice echo in their heads.

"As you wish. You will always be together, if not in body then in mind," the voice declared.

As Saguru pulled the trigger Kaito smiled. He believed the voice and knew that he and Shinichi would always be connected. He would never be separated from him, his favorite detective, his support pillar, his anchor, the love of his life.

BANG!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own katekyo hitman reborn or magic kaito. Please comment on grammar and spelling. Thank you for reading.

"Congratulations Sawada-san it's a boy," the doctor told the woman as he handed her her son.

"What should we nome him Iemitsu?" Nana Sawada asked her husband.

"How about Tsunayoshi and we can call him Tsuna or Tuna for short," Iemitsu replied looking at his adorable new son that had a head full of black hair and piercing indigo eyes.

"I like it. Tsunayoshi Kaito Sawada," she said with a smile.

The recently dubbed Tsuna looked around frantically calling out Shinichi's name in a panic.

"Where are you Shinichi?" Tsuna previously known as Kaito Kuroba thought in a panic.

"Kaito?" Shinichi's voice sounded in his head.

"Shinichi? Can you hear me?" Kaito askedtentatively

I can hear you loud and clear. Do you think that this is what that voice meant when she said we would be together in mind?" Shinichi speculated.

"I think so," Kaito replied, happiness blooming inside him. This means they will never be separated again.

Tsuna looked at the two people who would be his new parents and giggled in relief.

"I will protect my family this time," he vowed. "This time will be different. I'll make sure of that.

5 years later

A little boy with wild brown hair and honey colored eyes was running around with a giant smile on his face.

"Tsu-kun, your dad is coming home soon," Nana called out to her son.

Tsuna had changed a lot throughout these five years.

He put his disguise abilities to work. He changed his appearance to look similar to his mother by making a mask with gravity defying brown hair, different bone structure, and contacts to change his eye color to brown. With the help of an indigo and orange flame (that he later learned were sky and mist flames) he managed to imbue the mask with the to both grow and to change his height to a shorter stature. He started to create a persona of a shy and kind boy. He refused to be betrayed again like last time, so this time he would make sure that he only let down his mask to those who have earned it, and if all else fails he can remove his mask and disappear never to be found again.

He and Shinichi (who received the same name) kept in touch throughout the years despite not being able to visit each other. Shinichi, it turned out, was born in Italy to a family quite similar to his old one. They both managed to convince their parents to buy them phones even though they were still young and exchanged phone numbers just in case their link ever stopped working (something told Tsuna that this will be necessary soon). From what they could infer, it was like their souls were connect. This caused them to be able to not only talk to each other and feel the others general location but also feel their emotions.

As Tsuna ran inside a voice in the back of his head was telling him that something was going to happen today, and it wasn't going to be pleasant. He had learned that this voice was never wrong but he could do nothing since he can't pinpoint the feeling so he decided to be careful as he ran into the living room. Not long later there was a knock on the door and his mother went to answer it. The annoying voice of his father rang out into the living room.

"I'm home, and I brought a guest," an overly cheerful voice almost sung.

Tsuna looked into the hall and saw his father hugging his mom and an old man behind him.

Tsuna never really liked his father. He has been gone for about three years with only two phone calls and a few ridiculous post cards with him playing with penguins. Whenever he calls he tells pathetic excuses about why he can't come home and most of what comes out of his mouth is a lie. Don't get him wrong, Tsuna can appreciate a good lie and can't really say anything about it since even his appearance in this life is fake, but to say such poor lies is almost an insult to him.

It also doesn't help that the blond idiot nicknamed him after those terrible finny creatures. Tsuna had gotten over his outright fear of fish but the mere thought of them still sent a shiver down his spine.

After Iemitsu finishing telling his wife hello he turned his attention to Tsuna. Tsuna was grabbed and pulled into a bear hug nearly suffocating him in the process.

"This is my boss Nono," Imetsu said introducing the old man behind him after releasing Tsuna.

"Welcome," Nana said with a large smile as she invited them further into the house. "Dinner is almost ready."

~time skip~

After dinner Tsuna, Iemitsu, and Nono went into the living room as Nana cleaned the dishes.

As Iemitsu and Nono approached Tsuna the voice in the back of his head have a warning. As he was about to flee his father grabbed his shoulders effectively holding him in place from behind. Nono squatted in front of Tsuna and brought up a finger with orange flames towards his forehead.

Tsuna POV

My intuition was blaring. I struggled but Iemitsu's grip was like iron. When the fire touched my head a horrible pain ran through my body as I felt like my connection to the world was blurring. I let out a small chocked scream as my very soul was being sealed away. Not long after my vision turn black and I felk into blissful unconsciousness.

Two hours later I woke up to find myself laying on my bed and Iemitsu and Nono gone. Every inch of my body was numb and I trembled from the lack of warmth that had been thrumming in my veins since the moment I was reborn into this world. How could he, they, do this to me? If only Shinichi wa- Shinichi!

"Shinichi," I called out in my mind trying to find the bond that connected us. There was nothing.

I clumsily made my way to my phone as quickly as I could, but it was difficult since I felt like a stranger in my own body. Nothing felt right nor moved the way it should, and my mind felt murky, like it was filled with fog. I couldn't think. I couldn't move right. What did they do to me? In the few feet from my bed to my phone I fell three times.

When I finally reached my phone I saw Shinichi had already called me several times in the past two hours. When I called him he picked up immediately.

"Kaito!" Shinichi nearly yelled through the phone. He only called me by my old name when he was panicking about my safety.

I told him everything that had happened that evening while trying to hold back tears. After a moment of silence he finally replied with a shaky voice that ment he was barely holding back his anger.

"I will be there soon, even if it means I have to sneak aboard a plane to do it," determination lacing his words.

After that we hung up and I sat down and cried.

Shinichi POV

I was shaking in rage after I hung up with Kaito, no Tsuna. I had felt his panic then pain two hours ago and kept trying to get back in touch.

"How dare the do that to my Tsuna!?" I mentally screamed as my fury reach new highs.

I raged for another minute then started to make a plan for how to help Tsuna through this. We will recover from this and rise above it. First though I need to do a little research on Iemitsu and this Nono character.

"You will not get away with this. You will pay!" I swore as I looked up to the sky.

Nana POV

"How dare he? He's gone for three years and he thinks he can come back and hurt my baby?!" Nana thinks in rage as she heard her baby crying in his room.

She had heard his scream and ran into the living room to find Tsuna passed out in Iemitsu's arms. She isn't as oblivious as everyone (except her son who saw her for who she was) thought she was. She used to be one of the best assasins in the Vendetta family. She had given it all up when she met and fell in love with Iemitsu. He really is an idiot though. You would think that the CEDEF of the Vongola family would at least do a background check on the person they're marrying. The love she once felt for him broke the moment she realized he sealed her baby. Did the idiot not know what that would do to a child not only with active flames but is a sky none the less! How dare he?!

"That man has no place in this family, not any more!" She thought to herself as she went to convert Tsuna. "Come back, I dare you. You'll have a warm welcome," Nana though darkly. If he comes back he'll feel the heat of a mothers wrath.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna POV

Two days after I was sealed Shinichi arrived. Mom had been comforting me for the last two days. I had a feeling that she knew exactly what was wrong with me and new nothing she did would help. Everything I did was slow and clumsy. I couldn't walk without tripping on air. Even my mind was slow and foggy. I felt disconnected from everything.

When Shinichi knocked at the door Mom didn't bat an eye and let him in. When I set my eyes on him in person for the first time in five years something inside me sparked and the fog cleared, if only a little.

He set to work trying to help me get my body back under control. We did different exercises, everything from shuffling cards to running for miles. When Mom realized what we were doing she sat us down and told us what happened and about both her and Iemitsu's past. She even helped to develop more exercises to help regain my mental and physical capabilities. Slowly it started to work.

Shinichi somehow got his parents to let him stay over here for two years. Those two years were some of the best and worst times of this life. Before he left, with his and my mothers help, I got to were I was just below average in my mobility and mental capabilities. It was a huge step up from when I was first sealed. To bad the damage was already done.

I was known as Dame-Tsuna, and was bullied because of it. I couldn't fight back because of that stupid seal so every day I came home with scrapes and bruises. I was picked on by the teachers and was openly humiliated. None of that mattered to me though. When I told my mom she called the school. After that the bullying decreased.

When Shinichi left my progress seemed to slow to a screeching halt. Without him the little bit of clarity faded away till little remained. The only thing that kept all of it from disappearing was the small part of our bond that managed to break through the seal.

As time went on I became further behind and the speeches the school gave about bullying didn't dissuade the bullies for long. Soon the teachers began to ignore or even take part of the bullying, saying I deserved it because I was dumb and didn't try. Shinichi tried to visit as often as he could but he could only do it so much before he gets in trouble with his school. He started hacking so that he could try to find a way to break the seal and to keep an eye on Vongala. I appreciated it because even though I was sealed the small voice in the back of my head was still there, but fainter, and it told me that something would happen involving the mafia and nothing I did would keep me out of it. That voice had never let me down and I trusted it, so all I could do was try to be prepared for the time I will be dragged into the mafia. Now all that's left to do is wait.

8 years after the seal

I woke up slowly. Ever since I was sealed it has been hard to get up and motivated. Now I finally know why Shinichi growled at me when I tried to wake him up.

I went down stairs (tripping of course) after I got dressed to get some coffee (with tons of sugar and cream, I still don't know how Shinichi can drink it black) to wake me up the rest of the way. It didn't help that I stayed up late last night talking with Shinichi about the death of the last of Nono's sons that had happened a few weeks ago (Xanxas was still on ice and didn't count). That ment I was the only Vongala heir left and that they would send someone to train me soon.

"Good morning Tsu-kun," Mom greeted when she saw me. "There was a flier in the mail today. It said that they will raise your child to be the leader of the next generation. Subject does not matter and all they require for pay is a place to stay and food to eat. I already called them and they'll be here sometime today."

I didn't think they would send someone so soon. I wonder who that sent.

"If you think it's necessary then I have nothing against it," I told her. She smiled and we went back to our normal routine.

Just as I was about to leave for school the doorbell rang. I opened the door to see a baby wearing a suit and a fadora with a yellow stripe around it with a green chameleon on it. Around his neck was a yellow pacifier that for some reason made me think of chains. His onyx eyes old and wise filled to the brim with chaos just waiting for a chance to break loose. I find myself thrilled with the havoc bound to arise. For the first time in years (except for when it involves Shinichi) my blood boils in excitement for what lies ahead. I have a feeling that this person will bring the excitement I crave, the attention I thrive upon, the stage for my performance. In the back of my head the voice tells me he will give me a reason to trust and finally shed this mask.

"Come Reborn, worlds greatest hitman, give me the push I need to make the world my stage," I thought with passion I thought I had long since lost. "Come and give me a challenge I can't refuse."

Reborn POV

I looked at the report I was given about my new student.

Name: Tsunayoshi Sawada

Family: Nana Sawada (mother), Iemitsu Sawada (father)

Flame: Sky

Traits: weak, clumsy, below average grades and athletics, know as Dame-Tsuna, no friends

Likes: sweets, his mother

Dislikes: fish, bullies, mornings

From what I've observed the information seemed correct. I just put the flier into the mail, now I just need to wait.

An hour later I get a call of acceptance and head towards the door. A few seconds after I rang the doorbell it opened revealing my student. He seemed to pause as he studied me with his intense gaze that I hadn't noticed from afar. As he stared at me a series of emotions passed through his eyes so fast that I couldn't catch it.

"Ciao," I greeted. This seemed to wake him from whatever he was thinking and he smiled at me.

"Are you lost little one?" He asked in a soft voice.

"No I'm your tutor Reborn," I replied. His mother appeared behind him as I was saying this.

"You must be a child prodigy to be a tutor at such a young age," she said. She was said to be an airhead but I didn't think she would believe me so soon.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked.

As I was about to reply Tsunayoshi looked at the clock and exclaimed,"Ahh! I'm going to be late." Then started running.

I excused myself and went after him jumping onto his head as I caught up. When we were almost there we ran into a girl with short brown hair with brown eyes. When she saw us she stopped and walked towards us.

"Kyaa. How cute!" She squealed as she crouched in front of me. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia," I replied.

"Whaa. How cool! Well I've got to go bye," she said as she waved then walked away.

"Mafia seduction," I said to Tsunayoshi.

He tilted his head in confusion.

"You like her don't you?" I asked.

"I don't know her very well but she has always been kind to me," was all he said back.

I couldn't tell what he was thinking. Very few have ever managed to school their expression that well, so why can a middle-schooler that is supposed to be useless do it?

"Let's give it a try," I thought to myself as I turned Leon into a gun and shot Tsunayoshi in the head.

Go my surprise when he got back up he was still wearing his uniform.

"BEAT IEMITSU TO A PULP AND SEE CONAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" He yelled the started running in the direction of the airport.

I stared after him. What made him dislike his father so much and who is Conan? He isn't supposed to have any friends. It seems like Dame-Tsuna is not what he seems. Interesting.

Tsuna POV

When the bullet hit my head a warmth that I hadn't felt in eight years flowed through me as my regrets bubbled to the surface. I screamed out those regrets (glad that I had enough control to say Conan instead of Shinichi) and ran toward the airport.

I hadn't felt so alive since that blasted seal was put on, and it was like breaking the surface of the murky water I had been submerged in.

I ran without tripping without a seconds hesitation. It has been years since I was able to do this. I could feel the bond I have with Shinichi more clearly then I have in ages. It was because of that bullet Reborn shot me with.

"Does this mean that he has a way to break the seal?" I thought as hope bubbled to the surface.

Just before I reached the airport the effects of the bullet wore off and I was dragged back under the murky water. It was clearer then it was before though. That bullet was going to break the seal and I'll finally be free of it, and when I am free I'll be able to create all the chaos that I have desired for years. In the meantime I start running because at this rate I'm going to be bitten to death by Hibari-san for being late.


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna POV

I barely made it to school on time. Luckily escaping Hibari's wrath. Classes passed by normally. Me getting picked on or ignored by the teachers and most of the class. At lunch I walked out by the front gate and saw Kyoko-san being harassed by Mochida-sempi.

"I'm sorry but I don't want to go out with you," she rejected as kindly as she could, but Mochida persisted.

I walked over and said,"Please stop Mochida-sempi Sasgawa-san looks really uncomfortable."

"What? You're just Dame-Tsuna. What do you know? Do you think that by stopping me you'll get Kyoko? Who would want a loser like you?" Mochida yelled thinking I was trying to get Kyoko all to myself.

"No I-" I was cut off.

"I challenge you to a fight! After school in the gym don't be late, Dame-Tsuna!" He declared then turned around and stormed off before I had a chance to get a word in.

"I'm sorry for involving you in this Sawada-san," Kyoko apologized with a small bow.

"It's okay Sasagawa-san," I said as I smiled sweetly at her.

She blushed and looked down. With that the bell rang and we headed back to class. When the final bell rang I walked out of the classroom and towards the gym. Reborn appeared by my side.

"Are you going to fight?" He asked.

I looked down at him then nodded,"I've never been one to turn down a challenge."

Reborn looked at me with a glint of respect in those chaotic eyes. I don't know exactly how I'm going to win (I'm going to win there's no doubt about that) but after I was hit by that bullet I gained better control over my body and I want to test out the limits.

By the time I got to the gym it was already packed. Reborn left to watch from one of his hiding spots that he placed around the school. I walked into the gym and made my way through the crowd to the center where the match would take place.

"So you decided to show up after all Dame-Tsuna," sneered Mochida. He stood a few feet in front of me with his multi-hair colored goons- I mean teammates- standing behind him.

I ignored the comment as three of his teammates brought me a set of armor along with a bamboo sword. They were obviously tampered with if the number of people needed to carry it was anything to go by and the moment I picked up the sword I was proven correct when it almost fell back out of my grip. I decided to forgo the armor, it would just slow me down anyway, and walked to the starting point.

"Not wearing the armor? A little arrogant aren't you for a Dame?" Mochida taunted. "Since you're a novice at kindo I'll give you a little leniency, all you have to do is hit me once and you'll win. If you can't then I win, and the prize is Kyoko Sasagawa!"

I glared at him. I'm no saint and wouldn't bat an eye at using someone or something as a bargaining chip, but I hate it when people are treated like trophies to be won or sold. Sure you can win a person's heart but to force someone who doesn't like you to be yours is not right.

"Sasagawa-san is not a trophy to be won," I told him with a firm voice. He flinched.

"Let's get started already," he said, and just like that the match began.

He ran at me like a charging bull. He had no technique or finesse. I side stepped and hit him with the sword as he charged pass. The referee saw and ignored the hit.

"So the referee is one of his men? I guess I just need to hit him till he can't get back up," I thought as I smirked mentally, but at that moment the side effects of the seal reared its ugly head and I tripped over air once again. I rolled out of the way as Mochida swung his sword down, hit the spot I was previously laying on.

"Damn, this is not going to be easy," I thought with gritted teeth, but just as that thought finished something pierced my forehead. A warm fire raced through my veins and I smiled as I shouted my regrets to the world.

Reborn POV

I watched as Tsuna tripped over nothing and sprawled onto the floor. He had been doing pretty good up to that part, but it looks like he needs a little nudge. I transformed Leon into a gun and shot my student in the head. I could have sworn I saw a smile as he fell back and a fire appeared on his forehead.

"BEAT MOCHIDA AND GO VISIT CONAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" He shouted as he sprung into action. Unlike before he moved with a grace that took years to achieve and fought like he had years of experience. He elegantly beat the daylights out of Mochida then sprinted off in the direction of the airport once more.

"Who is this Conan person?" I thought. This is the second time he has been mentioned and both times have been during dying will. Not only that but Tsuna has enough control over his dying will mode to not only keep his clothes on but to not act like a beast during it.

"What am I missing? Who exactly are you Tsunayoshi Sawada?"

time skip~

Tsuna POV

The bullet wore off halfway to the airport. I turned around and started the walk home feeling light and refreshed. It took me half an hour to get back and I only tripped twice. Whatever that bullet is it works.

"I'm home!" I yelled out as I walked into the front door.

"Welcome home Tsu-kun!" Mom yelled back from the kitchen. I walked to the kitchen and saw Reborn sitting at the table. I smiled at both of them and continued towards my room. Reborn got up and followed me. When we got to my room I tossed my bag into a corner and sat down on my bed as Reborn closed the door.

"Let's get started. My true occupation is a hitman (the greatest hitman in the world) and I have been sent here to make you a mafia boss," Reborn states as he brings out a gun and points it at me.

To keep up my mask I stare at him, and blink as if I'm processing that information. As I stare at him I feel a spark of mischief rise up. Wouldn't it be fun to play with the worlds greatest hitman?

"Hiiiieeee!?" I screech while cackling on the inside as I saw him flinch at the sound (by which I mean his eyelids moved a fraction).

He aimed and fired at me and I dived of the bed pretending to be scared. If he expected a Dame (which I know he did if he got his info from Iemitsu) I'll give him exactly what he expects plus I need the exercises to get back into the shape I was before I died.

"Mafia bosses don't scream Dame-Tsuna," Reborn scolded. I got up and sat back onto the bed.

"What do you mean I'll be a mafia boss?" I asked still a little high-pitched.

"You are the last candidate to become the tenth boss of the Vongala family," he told me.

"There has to be other candidates," I said with a little skepticism in my voice to not seem as if I believe all of this right off the bat.

"There were. But the most qualified, Enrico, was shot in a feud, the second, Masamoto, drowned, and the favored child, Federico, was found reduced to bone. Meaning you are the only candidate for decimo left," he replied as he showed me a family tree showing Iemitsu's side of the family.

"What about Iem-dad? Can't he be the decimo?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No the blond idiot can't because he runs the CEDEF," he told me.

"What happened earlier today?" I asked wondering what it is that is breaking the seal.

"I hit you with a dying will bullet. A person that is hit with it will resurrect with a dying will. Your dying will is based off what you are regretting at the moment of your death," he explained.

"What would have happened if I didn't regret anything?" I asked curiously while knowing I would always regret something as long as I'm apart from Shinichi.

"I'm an assassin," was all he said.

"I would have died!?" I once again screeched. He smirked.

"Tsu-kun Reborn-san dinner's ready," mama called. With that we went downstairs to eat.

Later that night, after Reborn was asleep in the hammock he hung in my room, I went downstairs and called Shinichi to tell him about what happened today. He was estatic that the seal was being broken, and he promised to look into the dying will bullet. We talked a little more then hung up.

I went back upstairs, opened the window, and sat on the windowsill as I stared out the open window. The crescent moon was shining proudly down at the world below basking the quiet night with its soft glow. A light breeze blew in filling the room with the smell of rain and ozone. A storm was blowing in and with it the falling rain.

No ones POV

Tsuna closed the window and sat down on the bed eyes still trailed on the horizon searching for the coming storm. His eyes darkened with the madness that lurked in the corners of his mind. His lips twisted into a crazed smile at the thought of the chaos tomorrow might bring.

"It has been years since I've preformed under the moonlight. When the seal breaks I'll steal back my beloved critics that were stolen from me and make the world my stage," he nearly purred at the thought. "The mafia, my precious audience, won't know what hit them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author note: In this story Kaito thinks of those that he cares for as critics. So when he said he would steal them back he ment that he would find a new family and have the bonds he once had.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsuna POV

The next morning was relatively normal. Reborn hit me with a mallet, I screeched in response, yelled something about being late, then ran out the door with a piece of toast in my mouth. All in all normal, for me that is (the mallet to my stomach was new though).

Unfortunately I didn't make it to school on time but a little bit of my old luck came back and I managed to avoid Hibari. I opened the classroom door and was about to walk in when I saw a teenage with silver hair and emerald green eyes standing in the front of the room. He looked like a delinquent with his skull rings, punk attitude, and the cigarettes peaking out of his back pocket.

"Sawada your late!" The teacher said to me, stopping my study of the student. "Go sit down."

I walked to my seat and sat down.

"We have a new transfer student who was studying over seas in Italy Gokudera Hayato," the teacher introduced. The girls squealed.

"Smokn' Bomb Hayato. This has Reborn written all over it," I thought with a mental smirk. "This will definitely be interesting. School has been get rather boring lately."

Gokudera-kun your seat is over- Gokudera-kun?" The teacher questioned as Gokudera stared walking towards my desk.

"Pathetic," he said as he reached me. He knocked my desk over and kept going.

"Oh he's so going to regret that. Plus it has been a while since I pulled of a prank..." my mind train of thought continued on that line of thought until the bell rung.

During lunch I walked around the back of the school and ran into Gokudera.

"If someone like you will become the Decimo then Vongala will perish," he growled at me.

"Awww. If you keep talking like that you'll hurt my feelings~" I thought sarcastically while rolling my eyes mentally.

"I refuse to accept it," he took out a handful of dynamite and put a lit cigarette in his mouth. "Die!"

"Now that will get you into trouble Go~ku~dera~kun," I thought as I let out a shrill scream and dodged the dynamite clumsily. I cursed the seal, while the fog had cleared some I was no where near ready to fight someone someone trained in the mafia yet. The dynamite exploded behind me knocking me to the ground.

Gokudera grabbed more dynamite but before he could light it a familiar voice called out, "Ciaossu."

"Reborn!" I yelled out in fake surprise as the baby appeared on a windowsill not far from us.

"You arrived earlier than I except Gokudera Hayato," he said in an all knowing tone.

"Ehh? You know each other?" I asked like a clueless civilian would.

"Yes. He is a member of the family I called over from Italy," he replied smugly. "Though this is my first time meeting him as well."

"So this guy is in the mafia?!" I exclaimed.

"So you're the ninth generation most trusted assassin, Reborn," Gokudera stated butting into our conversation. "You weren't kidding when you said I would become a candidate as a successor if I kill Sawada, right?"

"Wait what?" I exclaimed. "Couldn't they have come up with a better excuse? If they really were willing to accept someone without Primo's blood then they wouldn't have hired the number one hitman to train a civilian when they could have an experienced mafioso."

"Yeah that's right. Let's continue the killing," Reborn replied to Gokudera ignoring my question.

"Killing me? What are you talking about? You're joking right?" I asked in a fake panic.

"I'm serious," he replied making no attempt to calm me down.

"Well that was blunt," I thought. "To be fair if I were in his position I would probably do the same. After all the reactions of people about to die (real or not) tend to be entertaining, or maybe I'm just sadistic." I shrugged mentally while bringing my thoughts back to reality.

"So you're saying everything you told me was a lie?" I cried making notes of betrayal evident in my voice.

"No you're wrong. I'm telling you to fight," he replied while pointing a gun at me.

"F-fight the transfer student?" I stuttered. "I don't want to fight the mafia!" Actually that could be entertaining, maybe Iater. I started running away but Gokudera stepped infront of me and pulled out more dynamite.

"Gokudera Hayato is a human explosive device that conceals dynamite all over his body. His other name is Smokin' Bomb Hayato," Reborn informed helpfully (note the sarcasm).

"You have got to be kidding me!" I yelled as I dodged the dynamite Gokudera threw at me. I kept running but I ran into a dead end and sadly still didn't have the capability to scale the wall.

"This is it," Gokudera stated as he appeared behind me and threw more dynamite then I could dodge. This is gonna hurt.

"Fight with your dying will."

I can see Gokudera's confused expression as a bullet buried itself in my forehead and once more a fire ran through my veins freeing me from the chains that bound my soul. The fog cleared and everything sharpened. My last regret bubble to the surface fueling my dying will.

"PUT OUT THE FUSES AND SEE CONAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" I screamed leaping into action. I gracefully leapt from one stick of dynamite to another extinguishing the flame on the fuse one by one.

"What?" Gokudera asked a look of shock and confusion still present, but he's not a hitman for nothing and quickly drew out twice as many of his explosives. "Double bomb!"

After I difused those I could practically see the tick mark forming on his forehead. Such a short fuse for someone who deals with explosives. Anger can cause fatal mistakes. I hope he doesn't explode I wouldn't know how to tell Shin-chan that the reason I had blood on me (and he would know, mom would tell him) was because a Mafioso lost his temper a managed to kill himself with his own explosives that he was trying to throw at me. Now that I think about it he might just say he deserved it and move on. We really have changed from the teens that would have balked at such a casual dismissal of death. Oh well.

Gokudera started pulling out more dynamite from various parts of his body. The number of explosives increased to triple the original amount. It was as he was lighting said bombs that things went wrong just as I predicted. A single piece of lit dynamite slipped from his arms and landing at his feet. I could almost see the words "this is the end of me" running through his head as he gazed at the fallen explosive.

I couldn't let him die just like that and my will to diffuse the bombs was still in place so I sprung into a flurry of motion. Moving faster than I had before I defused each bomb as quickly as I could. Just as I extinguished the final fuse the orange flames on my forehead fizzled out of existence and the shackles that bound me returned if a bit looser than before.

"Whew, somehow I made it," relief obvious in my voice.

All I have a sudden Gokudera got on his knees, "I was mistaken," he exclaimed "Tenth, I'll follow you! Command me to do anything!"

Ahh I forgot about that mafia rule.

"Having the loser serve under the winner is a family rule," Reborn said popping up out of one of his hiding spots in the school. Yep that rule.

"Actually I didn't come here with any ambitions to become the tenth it's just that when I heard that the tenth is a Japanese guy my age I had to come and test his skill," Gokudera explained. "But you're much more than I expected!" He continued, "For putting yourself on the line to save me, I'll place my life in your hands."

"That's a little much don't you think? Classmates should be fine right?" That is definitely overboard. He must be desperate to get into a family if he is willing to give his life for someone he just met, or maybe he wasn't loved or cared for by many people as a kid to where he honestly didn't think anyone would be willing to save him, maybe a little bit of both. The small flinch he had when he heard my words proved my theory right.

"Absolutely not," his flinch turned into a desperate glare.

"Gokudera became your subordinate because of your strength. Good job Tsuna," Reborn told me and I could hear the underlining sincerity in his tone.

Before I could say anything back to him a group of delinquents came walking by.

"Oh no these guys are skipping class. This requires some punishment," commented delinquent one.

"You're only allowed to skip starting senior year," sneered delinquent two.

"How many teeth do you want broken?" The last delinquent asked.

"Leave it to me," Gokudera said with a serious look on his face, "I'll get rid of them."

He started walking towards them dynamite already in his hands. I wasn't going to stop him. Those were some of my bullies. I am gonna sit back and enjoy the show. Next to me Reborn did the same. This will definitely bring some good entertainment to this town, and I'll be sure to enjoy every bit of it. Maybe I should invest in hidden cameras.

Later that night I sat on top of the roof of my house staring at the dark and cloudy sky as the wind blew strong and sure.

The storm has arrived ready to destroy anything in its path now it's time for the rain to fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsuna POV

Nezu-sensei, and I use that title lightly, was passing out grades for his science class. My fingers twitched as he drew closer to my desk with an arrogant smirk on his face. The desire to knock him down a few pegs (or the whole ladder) was almost overwhelming. He stopped at my desk.

"This is just hypothetical," he says smugly, "but let's say there is a sole student that scored within the 20 point range and painfully lowered the class average."

"Keep on talking there Nezu. You're just digging your own grave."

"According to me, who's been through an elite course," he continued, "that kind of person would just be baggage and a burden on the education-conscious society."

With that he let the paper he had been holding in to be shown to the entire class. It was my paper with a 26 marked on it in red. The class bursted out laughing.

Unluckily for Nezu-sensei that was the moment Gokudera walked in, who, after hearing an insult to his precious tenth, started threatening him with dynamite.

Nezu screamed like a girl then fled to the principals office. Not long after we were called there as well.

"YOU ARE EXPELLED!" Nezu yelled the moment we stepped in. "Sawada and company should be expelled immediately!"

"If I recall correctly I did nothing but sit in a chair," I thought sweetly.

No ones POV

For some strange reason Nezu had a chill go down his spine but he ignored the feeling and continued on with his rant.

"To expel them right now would be hasty," the principal interupted, probably as sick of Nezu's voice as we were.

"So giving them a probation period would be fine," Nezu said trying to be sly. "Principal if I recall there was a 15 year old time capsule in the playground that we could not find. You were going to have it professionally dug up."

"Yes, what about it?"

"Let's have them do it. If they can find the time capsule by today then all of the issues will be forgiven, but if they don't then they will be expelled immediately," Nezu concluded.

Tsuna POV

With that we were sent off the search Gokudera running of immediately in his haste, but I stuck around a little longer and followed Nezu to the teacher lounge. He began tell another teacher about what happened.

"Man you're messed up Nezu-sensei, telling them to find a capsule that was never buried," the other teacher said.

"No it's the principle that's messed up, he forgot that 15 years ago there happened to not be a time capsule buried," Nezu laughed with a slimy grin on his face.

"Just as I thought," A grin found its way onto my face. "It's too bad you forgot that there was another time capsule buried in the park Nezu-sensei~."

I walked to the park and my intuition helped me find the spot I was looking for. Conveniently that was when Gokudera showed up with Reborn riding on his head.

"Gokudera-san," I called out to him. "Try your dynamite over here."

"Yes tenth!" He hollered as dynamite appeared in his hands. I stepped out of the blast rang and watched as the bombs went sailing through the air. Sadly as he was throwing the the bombs the rocks he had been standing on shifted causing the bombs to fall short and a piece of derby flew back and hit his head.

I sighed. That was impressive in a way. It takes some extraordinarily bad luck to pull off that stunt. Reborn looked at him then shook his head.

"He'll be fine," he told me then raised up a green gun. "Now, search with your dying will."

I suppressed a smile as he pulled the trigger. I was beginning to like those bullets. The flames inside me roared to life burning away as much of the binding shackles as it could while rising to the surface.

"FIND THAT CAPSULE AND HUG CONAN WITH MY DYING WILL!" I screamed then turned toward where I knew the capsule was.

I walked to it then crouched down and put one hand down to stabilize me. Lifting my other hand I formed a fist and felt as the beautiful orange flame coated it. I punched down as hard as I could and just as my fist hit the ground a small layer of purple flames mingled with the orange amplifying my strength, and a layer of indigo hid the existence of the purple flame.

The ground cracked open and a hum of satisfaction filled the back of my mind. The hum grew stronger as I opened the capsule and saw its contents.

"Perfect," I purred in my head. I turned around picked up Gokudera (who was starting to wake up), allowed Reborn to jump onto my head, then ran towards the school.

By the time we reached the school the dying will flames started to fisle out and I let out a small growl as my soul was sealed away once more. There were cracks on the seal, though, and those cracks are widening slowly but surely.

I dropped Gokudera to the ground and waited till he was fully awake before continuing. Not long after we found the principal and Nezu in the courtyard. There were a few teachers and students watching.

"We found the time capsule Principal-san," I said in a cheerful voice.

"Impossible!" Nezu yelled, his face twisting into an ugly snarle.

"Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side. "You make it sound like there wasn't a time capsule to find, but that couldn't be true. You're an elite after all, an elite wouldn't lie just to expel two students, would they?"

Nezu started to sweat. He swallowed hard before saying, "You're right an elite wouldn't do that."

I smiled sweetly. Playing dumb is so much easier when people think you aren't smart enough to beat them.

Motioned for Gokudera to show the time capsule. Nezu started to pale.

"We opened the capsule just to make sure it was the right one, and we found something interesting," I pulled out a few papers and Nezu went white as a ghost.

"You really shouldn't have picked on me for so long Nezu," I grinned evilly inside my head but kept my expression clueless.

"There was a few papers in there with the name Douhachiro Nezu on them. It must have been a different Nezu, right? Because our Nezu-sensei is an elite and couldn't possibly get grades this low," I innocently said looking at the red 2, 6, and 0 on the three papers. "After all just this morning when handing back my test Nezu-sensei himself said that anyone who gets into the 20 point range and below was baggage and a burden, no? There is no way this could be the same person, right?"

With each word I said Nezu grew paler (if that was even possible) until he started to look more green than white. He was drenched in sweat by the time I finished and trembled each time my gaze slid to his.

The principal took the papers and let us go to our class since we held up to our end of the bargain. Later we found out that Nezu was fired because of his fraudulent educational background. He had actually graduated as an F ranked student in college.

Shinichi had long since looked up up each of the teachers in my school and gave me blackmail material if they ever went too far. Nezu has been the only teacher that I have had to use the material for. It was worth the wait.


	7. Chapter 7

Tsuna POV

After the Nezu incident the day past rather smoothly. In PE we were playing baseball. As usual I was the last to be picked. No one ever wanted me on their team because I was "no-good". Despite The help of the bullets my coordination is not even at average.

As the other students tried to figure out who's team I would be on, I started to daydream about the pranks I have been pulling around the school. It was not unusual for students to leave school with a different hair color or other small pranks to happen. It's been harder for me to pull off small things like dying someone's hair a different color, but I practice on the students or teachers that bully me. No one has ever connected me to these events and people have long since stopped looking for the prankster since the pranks are not harmful. Some of the more superstitious students started creating different stories about why they keep happening ranging from a mischievous ghost to different yokai.

"Isn't it all right? Just join our team," Yamamoto said yanking me back to the present.

"Are you serious Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in," a student on his team said with a disgruntled expression.

"Don't be stingy. I just half to keep them from hitting, right?" Yamamoto replied with his usual carefree (fake) grin.

"Well if Yamamoto says so then okay," another person agreed reluctantly.

Yamamoto is the star of the baseball team. Everyone respects him for his talent in baseball. I get the feeling, though, that if he ever lost the ability to play then they wouldn't care about him one way or another.

As we played Yamamoto kept hitting home runs. Despite this we still lost and, of course, I was blamed even though I was on the bench the whole game. Because of this I was left standing,with a broom in hand, to sweep the whole gym alone.

"Help has arrived!" I heard a deceptively cheerful voice call out as I was thinking about just putting the broom away and going home.

Turning around I saw Yamamoto walking towards me with a broom swung over his shoulders.

Deciding to keep with my character I apologized, "I'm sorry Yamamoto. Just when you let me into the team..." I trailed off.

"It's not your fault," he told me. "You've been doing really well lately. Unlike my skills in baseball."

I looked over at him as he started sweeping. There was a small tremor in his right arm.

"Lately no matter how much I practice my average is dropping and my fielding is screwing up," he continued. "At this rate this will be the first time I don't start since I began playing baseball. Tsuna what should I do?" He asked quietly.

"You're asking me?" I asked with real curiosity.

"Just kidding," he said with that unbearably fake grin. "You've just been so reliable lately that..." he didn't finish.

I put the broom up as I considered what he said.

As I walked past him I stopped, "If you keep pushing so hard you'll break."

"In more ways than one," was left unsaid as I continued on my way home leaving the baseball star to think about what I said.

That night I looked out the window, as was my daily habit, and a small feeling of dread made its way into my stomach. The storm clouds were swelling and the rain was about to fall.

~next morning in class~

The feeling of dread had not lessened at all during the night and an almost ghostly snap had echoed in my head as I woke up. It seems like my advice wasn't taken to heart. This thought was confirmed when someone bursted into my classroom yelling that Yamamoto was about to jump.

Everyone rushed to the roof except for me. I stood there for a moment and thought about why I should care. It was hard to remember sometimes. Then memories of how Shinichi always tried to talk criminals of the edge and how Yamamoto was one of the few people in my class that didn't make fun of me had me sighing and running after the class.

"Besides, Hibari would be crankier than usual if he had to have a body removed and blood cleaned off the grounds of his beloved school," I thought with grim humor.

By the time I reach the roof there was already a crowd surrounding Yamamoto who was standing on the ledge of the roof back when you gets the rickety old fence. I pushed my way through to the front and saw the cast on his right arm. I shook my head. I warned him something would break, be it his arm or the mask he wears. I walked forward with a sigh.

"Please stop Yamamoto," I said quietly. The crowd was a good distance away, afraid that getting too close would cause him to jump. They couldn't hear a word that was being said.

Yamamoto turned around. "Tsuna. If you came to stop me then it's no use. You should know how I feel. For someone called no good all the time you can understand the feeling of wanting to die instead of failing at everything."

"No I'm afraid I don't understand Yamamoto. I have things I want to live for, people I want to live for. People who love me despite being called no good by almost everyone. You have people like that too," I told him.

He looked at me eyes but wary and hopeful.

"How would your dad feel if he was told you had jumped because of a broken arm? He loves you, baseball skills or no. If you're willing to ask you would find that many people care about you and not your skills at baseball. The question is are you willing to step down from there and find them?" I held out my hand and with tears in his eyes he took it. "Good. Now, won't you take off that fake smile and show me the real you?"

After hearing that he smiled, a real smile that seemed to wash away any worry you might have and give you the peace you need. I smiled in return. He started to climb onto the roof when the old chain link fence broke and he started falling backwards. I grabbed onto him but was pulled down as well.

"No! I refuse. As Kaitou KID, former or not, I refuse to die because of a fall from a measly three story building!"

With that thought I felt the flames inside me start to stir and the bullet to my head was the only push it needed to spring forward. For the first time the regret I yelled out had nothing to do with Shinichi and saving Yamamoto was an afterthought at best.

"FLY WITH MY DYING WILL!" I screamed as I grabbed Yamamoto and my flames started to push me up slowing our dissent.

I smiled as we landed gently onto the ground. It felt so good to fly in the air if only for a few seconds. The moment I set Yamamoto down the seal pounced, once more binding my soul. I could feel Shinichi through the widening cracks of the seal. I could feel a faint impression of his emotions. Just a little longer and the seal with fully break.

"Are you okay Yamamoto?" I asked.

"Thanks to you Tsuna. Thank you for saving me" he said with a soft smile.

"I really was an idiot,wasn't I?" He asked meekly then he turned shy, "You know how are you were saying that if I looked I would find people who cared about me not my skills? Would you be my friend?"

"Of course," I told him with a smile that warmed his soul.

As we were walking back to school Yamamoto stopped looking like he just remembered something.

"Yesterday you told me that if I kept pushing so hard that I would break. You ment more than just my arm didn't you?" He asked.

I just smiled and kept walking. "Come on we're already late to class. Don't want Hibari to come bite us to death now do we?" I called over my shoulder.

He stared for a moment the ran to catch up, "Yeah you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna POV

Not much changed after I saved Yamamoto. The days passed normally with the exception of Reborn’s tutoring methods. The use of bombs was unexpected and effective, though it is a good thing I have a high pain tolerance considering how often I got the wrong answer.

“The answer is 3?” I asked already knowing it was wrong.

“Wrong,” Reborn told me then pushed the trigger for the bomb that was strapped to my chair.

BOOM!

At this rate my whole room will need to be reinforced. I thought as pieces of my chair fell on my head.

“Where in the world is there a house tutor who uses bombs when their students make a mistake?” I screeched.

“Right here,” Reborn replied without any hesitation.

I’ll never be able to get the smell of smoke out of my room if this continues. At least it’s getting easier to understand the problems.

With a sigh I continued working on my homework. Before Reborn could say anything a child wearing cow print pajamas crawled through my open window and pointed a gun at him.

“We’ll review what we did right now,” Reborn ordered like nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

“Die Reborn!” The cow child yelled.

“First the target is going to be this number.”

“Are you just going to ignore the kid waving a gun around?” I asked.

“Take that,” the kid exclaimed pulling the trigger.

A clicking noise followed. The gun was empty. Part of me wanted to ask who came to kill someone without checking to see if they had any bullets, but I followed Reborn’s example and ignored him.

As the kid started at his gun the branch he was standing on broke. I rushed to the window and gave a small sigh of relief that he was okay.

“Tol-er-ate,” the kid said as he tried not to cry.

Then he went to my front door and knocked while saying, “Reborn let’s play!”

Mom opened the door and the cow kid farted in and bursted into my room.

“Long time no see Reborn! It’s me Lambo!” Lambo yelled.

“Do you know him?” I asked Reborn.

“Remember this formula.”

I admire his dedication to teaching.

“Don’t ignore me! I’ll kill you!” Lambo fumed as he ran at Reborn with a knife.

Reborn punched Lambo lightly sending him into the wall. The punch itself was so fast all I saw was a blur.

“Ow that hurt. I must have tripped over something,” Lambo muttered. “I, Lambo-San, 5 years old from Italy s hitman from the Bovino famiglia tripped!” Lambo introduce stiffly. “Favorite foods are grapes and candy and I, Lambo-San, who met Reborn at a bar just tripped!”

He’s trying too hard.

So ya let me try again. Yo Reborn, it’s me Lambo,” he concluded.

“So with that formula solve this.”

I don’t know if this is funny or sad anymore. At least things are staying intersting.

Lambo started crying when he realized he was still being ignored by the hitman.

“This time I brought a lot of weapons that I borrowed from the Bovino boss,” he pulled a bazooka from his hair. “Tada it’s the ten year bazooka. Those that are shot with this are exchanged with their 10 years older self for 5 minuets.”

That’s interesting.

This is only a sample presentation though so I’m gonna put it away.”

When did this become a presentation? I thought.

Something told me that this will take a while so I excused myself just as Lambo brought out a grenade.

I came back in just in time to see Reborn toss Lambo out the window.

“I don’t associate with those of lower ranking than myself,” was all I got in way of explanation.

A smile crossed my face when he turned his back. I’m flattered you think so highly of me.

Later mom called me down. When I got there I saw a crying Lambo standing next to her. One look from her and I could tell she had already adopted him into our family. She always did want more kids.

She handed him over to me and I took him down to the river. There I found out that his family had sent him to assasinate Reborn and to not come back until the job was done.

Though I tried to stay impassive anger started to build inside me. They had sent a child in a suicide mission. I’ve always had a soft spot for children, for someone to do something like that makes my blood boil.

I took a deep breath to cool my temper. He had me and mom now. He doesn’t have to go back.

“Let’s go home, it’s almost dinner time.”

The child looked at me with wide eyes as he understood exactly what I was saying. He realized I was offering him a home, a family.

He smiled at me, his eyes shining, as he took my had, “Let’s go home.”

~Time skip~

I was on the roof again. Or was one of my favorite places to be since I was sealed. It reminded me of the times during my heist when I would wait on the roof for Shinichi to catch up.

Lighting flashed in the distance. The storm that persisted these last few days was finally running out of power.

“Just three more elements until Reborn has gathered what he wants to be my guardians,” I texted Shinichi.

“Will you give them a chance?” He replied.

“Since that is what you wish, but you will always be the most important person in my world. They can’t change that,” I answered.

“I would never let them take my place.”

“When will you come back?”

“Not long, I managed to convince my parents to let me transfer to your school.”

I smiled widely. Shin-Chan will finally be by my side.

“I’ll be waiting.”


End file.
